This invention relates generally to surgical techniques and apparatus, and more particularly to techniques and apparatus used to remove fat cells from a patient.
Often, regardless of the amount of exercise or dieting that a patient endures, certain areas of fat are not diminished. When this happens, the patient becomes increasingly frustrated and despondent about their ability to obtain the body shape that they desire.
Because of this, the most common cosmetic surgery performed today is liposuction. This technique is often referred to as "body contouring" as the actual contours of the body are manipulated to obtain the aesthetic qualities sought by the patient.
Liposuction generally involves using a general anesthetic on the patient during the procedure. An incision near the site to be contoured is made, and a cannula is inserted into the fatty area. Using suction to remove fat cells from the site, the surgeon repeatedly moves the cannula to break the connective tissue holding the fat cells. The fat cells are then "sucked" or drawn from the site.
While this procedure accomplishes its task, it is a highly invasive procedure which can cause significant bleeding and discomfort for the patient during recuperation.
Physical recuperation from the procedure of liposuction is relatively short; but, due to the naturally occurring bruising, a significant period must elapse before the patient is "presentable".
It is clear that there is a need for a less invasive and less traumatic technique for the removal of unwanted fat from a patient.